Talk:House of Anubis Wiki
Talk about the wiki here! Admins I think that the admins of this wiki; Rachim, Clacier, Insane Blueberry, Sunrise Daisy, and Punxarox; do an amazing job. They deserve more than just a thanks. I am going to make a blog on each one of them. If you agree with me go to HOA2012 and click blogs. Go to the blog titled Admin Thanks. Write your thanks to the admins in a comment and answer the questions about the admins. -HOA2012 20:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Thanks Admins, Corrin Taylor (HOA2012) Season 4 is confirmed! --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 08:03, May 19, 2013 (UTC) This is a great and kind environent. Keep up the great work!!!!!!! NYsparklesandlights (talk) 00:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Love this wiki! PARTY! A Little Party Never Killed Nobody...NYsparklesandlightsAll We Got so deal with it. 03:18, October 20, 2013 (UTC) This wiki is really cool! Were like, DIAMONDS in the sky...I knew that we would become one right away.. DIAMONDS 16:59, November 17, 2013 (UTC) https://www.change.org/en-CA/petitions/nickelodeon-create-house-of-anubis-season-4 Peddie 4ever <3 (talk) 20:39, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Anubis peeps! If you didn't know about this yet, (cough, shame on you, cough), Izzy's got an idea to make this wikia Halloween themed for the 31st of October! As you can already see, the new logo and design of the wikia is also prepared already, but that's not it! (By the way, I'm making this conversation to help Izzy and all the other people who are joining, not to steal her idea.) We all, wikia users, need YOUR HELP! So far, not many ideas came to our heads, and we need some people who are very creative to help us! Talking about Halloween games, videos, fanfictions and all. Haley and Jambs, and Nutella (well, I call them that way), I heard will be making creepypastas. Me and Izzy will be making horror fanfictions for HOA! Izzy's also been doing some cool Halloween edits. Nicole already made a video for HOA using the song "This is Halloween", if you haven't watched it yet, slay yourself! (kidding, maybe, watch ithere.) But, creepypastas, videos, fanfictions and edits aren't enough! We need something else to drag this wikia into the Halloween spirit. So, do you please have any ideas? If so, message me or Izzy, or make it a surprise and do it on the 31st of October! Thanks for reading! I really hope you guys will help us all work on this #ProjectHalloween and will give us ideas to make this celebration ever more fun than ever! But now, let me creep around in your basement while you're sleeping... With a knife... Sorry for spoiling your destiny! Mwahahahahahahaha... Don't give up on your dreams, be a Sibuna. (talk) 08:35, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! What day is it? It's Halloween! Join the House of Anubis wikia spirit with your own Halloween work which can be edits, videos, blogs, fanfictions, creepypastas and more! Read this blog to find out more about it. What are you waiting for? Get your costume ready and set Jack O'Lanterns on fire, this is going to be more fun than ever! Don't give up on your dreams, be a Sibuna. (talk) 09:31, October 31, 2014 (UTC)